The Clans of the Elemental Nation
by DrunkenBunny
Summary: We all have heard of the many great clans of the Leaf, but what about the rest of the Nation are the just regular shinobi or do they have Clans also read my story and find out Rated T for safety ( I tend to have a potty mouth)
1. Raijin Clan

**AN: I have no idea if this is acceptable to place on this site, to me it is a work of fiction that is made after Naruto it's about what other type of clans are out there and for what villages. I wrote this because in the cannon all they do show is the Leaf's clans and I know for a fact there are more and these are just example of what I would think they would be. If this is wrong and not supposed to be posted someone please tell me I don't want my account suspended. Also you will see that I will give every clan a fighting style, a specializing skill, and a summoning. I believe that it would make sense that every clan should have a summoning so that is what I am going to do. **

**For this chapter you will see that the Raijin Clan summoning is Monkeys and I made them able to change into weapons because of the cannon Hiruzen is able to summon Enma and transforms into a giant Bo Staff. Also I don't if my time line is 100% accurate if you find some please tell me and I will correct it. **

* * *

**Raijin Clan**

The Raijin Clan (雷神一族, Raijin Ichizoku) is the noble clan of Kumogakure (雲隠れの里, Kumogakure no Sato; literally meaning "Village Hidden by Clouds"). All members of this clan are born with a kekkei genkai, named Kokugan (Black Eye) that increases the user's strength, stamina, and speed. Members of this clan is also specialist in Chakura Nagashi (Chakra Flow), and Bukijutsu (Weapon Techniques). Their fighting style is called Shōmei Saru (Lighting Monkey) that is an aggressive style specializing around speed and agility and emphasizing weapons, it features their Hiden (Secret Tradition) skill Nintaijutsu (Ninja-body Techniques). The clan summoning is Monkey because of their ability to change into weapons.

_Background_

The Raijin clan is said to be descendants of the lighting-god Raijin himself. Being that said that, the clan has a natural affiliation with the element of lighting. It was said that many years ago the Raijin clan had a chance to be consider one of the Three Great Dōjutsu (三大瞳術, San Daidōjutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques"), but when the time came to decide who the third clan would be the Hyugas attacked the Raijins without warning and nearly destroyed their whole clan to prove their strength. After this accident the Raijin fled to their Kage, the Hokage, and told him about the calamity, the clan leader had set up an appointment to see the Sandaime Hokage only for some reason it was Danzō whom saw him. When Danzō heard the clams he sided with the Hyugas clamming no room for the weakness in the Konohagakure or Konoha for short. Thus forcing the Raijin to run to save what was left of their clan. Seeding in their hearts was an aversion towards the Leaf, Danzō, and most of all The Hyuga. This hated is what lead the cloud to try and steal the Hyuga heir this incident was later called, the Hyuga Affair.

Even so the Raijin didn't always hate the Hyugas when they heard of the Hyuga's cursed seal and looked at it cautiously, they agreed the need to seal the Dōjutsu incase a member was at war and died, but disagreed on the fact that the seal is used as punishment to branch members and it divides the clan. Therefore The Raijin called upon the Uzumakis to forge a seal that would be placed on their entire clan. The Uzumakis said they would only consent to make this seal if they never used it like the Hyuga, gladly the Raijin said that they would never divide their own clan like the Hyugas, waiting to see if they became a ninja first and only give it to them upon becoming a Genin and unquestionably the user would decide were the seal would be placed.

_Kumogakure_

After the flee from Konoha, The Raijin was on the run they had no place to go they travel until the reach far north and saw a village in the clouds. The Clan head went to negotiate if they could possible stay there to rest and restore their supplies. When the head returned to the group they were surprised when the Cloud said that an enemy of the Leaf is a friend of the Cloud. Initially the Raijin was only going to say for a short while but as time passed by they became fully integrated ninjas of the Cloud. They were so grateful that they taught many ninja there how to use Nintaijutsu the Hiden skill of their clan. Now The Raijin is one of the most respected clans and since the Third Raikage they have always had a seat on the official Clan Council.

_Abilities_

The Raijin are envied for the prowess in Chakra Flow and Bukijutsu, along with their natural afflation for Lighting Release. It is said that the Raijin might be one of the deadliest clans in history because of their ability to control chakra networks. With the combination of their skill they were able to create a Hiden skill call Nintaijutsu which encourage the user to combine Ninjutsu with Taijutsu making every inch of their body into a deadly weapon. The Clan teaches the new members, how to use the Chakra Flow at early age pinpointing the ability to any part of the body or object that they would like. It is said that a master in this Nintaijutsu could create complex Ninjutsu at the tips of their fingers without being known. Which makes them great in assassination missions.

The Raijin Clan is also notorious for their Kokugan, a Kekkei Genkai that give the user the aptitude to increase one's own strength, stamina, and speed, the strength of ones Kokugan is directly related to the member's affinity to Lighting Release. Everyone in the clan is aligned to Lighting to some extent, other are more aligned to other elements, and then there are the lucky few that are only aligned to Lighting, which increased the potential of the Kokugan by more than tenfold.

Because of the potent capabilities of the Kokugan the Raijin created a style called Shōmei Saru that showcases the speed and strength of their dōjutsu, and with the incorporation of Nintaijutsu and weapons it becomes a deadly art. The style of Shōmei Saru uses a direct methodology of attack giving the opponent no time to react to what is happening, with their specialization of Chakra Flow they can use anything near as a weapon.

Because the Raijin excel at the art of Bukijutsu each member is contracted to a monkey summoning at their birth, whatever weapon the monkey is able to transform into is the skill that person masters.

* * *

**A/N So tell me what you think should I put more clans up, do you have an ideal for one you want me to make, and if you like the clan you are free to make an OC for it just pm me the final draft would like to know how the character turns out. Also I will post at least one character per clan I make on my bio so if you want to see an OC for the clan then click on my name thanks for reading and hopefully I don't get suspended. Oh yea most likely I will write the Clan Heir always so yea…**


	2. Hogo Clan

**A/N:** **So I kind off can get my mind off of making theses clans so the OCs will have to wait until I get down at least on clan for each of the five main villages. But after words I will probably be in to mood to write OCs again, being how I can spite them out like water bam. Though writing a clan doesn't come out as fast as writing an OC I will hopefully be posting them once a week if I'm up to researching. **

**This next Clan ideal is another clan in the Leaf, I know there already like twenty of them already but I'm doing this because I hate Sakura, let me explain now I will admit that Sakura is one of the best shinobi out there. So before I get any flames saying how she is amazing, I wanted to let you know that is not the reason for my new clan. My reason is that Sakura is a CIVILLIAN and she is a part of the graduating class that only graduated CLAN heirs, I just don't see how that is right it is obvious that I want to replace her with a clan; so this is my reasoning to make the new clan for the leaf. **

**Sorry its been soo long seen I posted last but right after I start the new clan my labtop crashed and I just got it back so sorry. **

**I thinks you know that I don't owns any Naruto**

* * *

**Hogo Clan**

The Hogo Clan (保護一族, Hogo Ichizoku) is one of the notorious clans of Konohagakure (木ノ葉隠れの里, Konohagakure no Sato; literally meaning "Village Hidden by Tree Leaves"). The Hogo are said to be the protectors of Konoha, they are profoundly proficient in the skills of Irōjutsu (Medical Techniques) and Kekkaijutsu (Barrier Techniques). Their fighting style is of Taijutsu (Body Techniques) based and is called Shusei Tori (Defensive Bird), a defensive style concentrating in agility and controlled movements and known for blocks and grappling. The clan summoning is the Phoenix bird, known for their powers over fire, healing, and immortality.

_Background _

During the time of Sengoku Jidai (戦国時代; literally meaning "Warring States Period") The Hogo is one of the rare distinctive clans that abstained from battle and were unbiased within the affairs of the shinobi. There were only ten clans that held this right, two belonging to each land, theses clan homes became known as neutral zones; for each respective country. Holding the position of neutrality was not easy, they had to master the way to keep feuding clans way from each other. One of these ways were master the art of Kekkaijutsu this way they were able to separate clans that were enemies, that even the Senju with their master of skills and the Great Uchiha with the unyielding eye of Sharingan, could not see nor break through. They also held as a sort of hospice for any person man or shinobi that was injured, if you had the money they would fixe you, the only person able to out heal them was the infamous Hashirama and his wretched "Superior" abilities.

Naturally their home was a place where many clans conversed, it is the place that gave birth to the original Ino-Shika-Chō Formation, and because many different clan shinobi communicated there it was known as a center of information. Hogo was one of the bases to form a hidden village after, like the Uzumaki of the Whirlpool another neutral clan. Oddly enough the Uzumaki and the Hogo never knew of each other though there cities were similar. Being a neutral clan did not mean they were inferior in any way once upon a hidden clan in the fire country tried to take on the Hogo and the next day after the battle not one Hogo member was hurt but there was not one in the other clan that survived.

_Konohagakure_

When the villages was started to be formed the Hogo was at a critical moment, if they decided to join Konoha they would no longer be neutral, but if they didn't they would be open for attacks against jointed forces. So they choose to join forces with Konoha with them taking over control of the hospitals. Hashirama opened his arms wildly to them and accepted there terms. Then during the Second Shinobi World War with the word of Uzumaki demise reached their ears they knew that they decided they did the right thing. That day they saw that they no longer could stay in the background of the village and they started to become fully fledged Shinobi of Konoha. Swearing that from this day one that they would not idly sit by and watch a clan get destroyed without trying their best to help stop it. It is also not worthy to say that the Second Hokage sought the insight of the Hogo many times when he was creating the Impure world Reincarnation.

_Abilities_

The Hogo are respect for their thrifty talent in Irōjutsu, being taught at a young age out to do basic healing and as they get older the abilities of the member only becomes stronger, and this is only the surface of what they are proficient at. When they get to an advance level of Irōjutsu they get to learn the dark side of medicine. This is when one learn to use the skill Chakra Scalpel which fools the person as it look just like Mystical Palm Technique but blue, there is also a arrange of poison one can learn at this stage. If the choose is made to further down the dark side of medicine one can ever learn skill where in death is instantaneous. There is also the brighter side of medicine that where you learn how to do more defensive medical skills and can hone skill to create even a Tenseijutsu (転生忍術; literally meaning "Life Transfer Ninja Techniques" or "Reincarnation Ninja Techniques").

The Hogo is also known for their skill in Kekkaijutsu where the mastering to a level that they are virtually unbreakable, yet no one since the time of warring states period has been able to achieve again because they are complacent inside of the village thinking it is safe. The Hogo are known to be able to added elements into other barrier itself making it more deadly, one example is the Four Violet Flames Battle Encampment used by the Sound Four.

Because of their protective nature the fighting style that they call they own is called Shusei Tori that can be incorporated with their skills as in creating barriers that reflect their enemy back to them if the fly away, or used to hold them for nether to leave. The art of Shusei Tori is patient and ultimately prefers to defend than rather attack first.

The Summon of Choose is the Phoenix bird because of the bird's ability to heal, and regenerate its own wounds, also because the Phoenix is a non-breading species there is only one bird per the original fifty families. The bird is passed on through the oldest child of the family, not knowingly creating a hierarchy in the family where the firstborns are on the top and the other children are behind them. Also this is how the clan elders are chosen, there is only one head and nine advisors or elders, and they all must be contracted to a phoenix to be chosen.


End file.
